Darkness Returns
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY Kaiba has cancer! Can Yugi and his girlfirend Mai help him? Rated for violence, suicide thoughts, and language (later)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Returns  
  
By: rox  
  
Note: An angst fic not about Yugi! Nope, it's about Seto! (my fave character)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Kaiba sat down with me, and I looked up at my friend. He looked miserable. I asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Its back. Worse than before." He said slowly and sadly. His words chilled me.  
  
"W-w-what? But I thought...2 years! I..."  
  
Kaiba smiled and looked at me. "I was in remission for 2 years, but, now its back. Yugi, you're the only one who know, beside by doctor. What am I gonna do?"  
  
I looked at my friend sadly, "I don't know. You need to get better though. You're my best friend." It was true, Kaiba was always so kind to me, and he sorta opened up to me. Yami didn't like it, but then he would just go with the others or stay in the puzzle when I was with Kaiba. 2 ½ years ago, Kaiba found he had cancer. I was the only person he told, he didn't ever tell Mokuba. I always went with him, no matter what. This would be harder, because it put my dates with Mai on hold for a while, but she would understand, but "Seto, can I tell Mai? We are going out and..." My voice trailed off.  
  
"Fine, I'm sure she'll understand. But don't tell anyone else okay. Meet me at KaibaCorp at 5:30, with Mai if she wants to come. Mokuba will be at a friend's house, and my doctors coming out to the house. I don't want to do this alone." He stated, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"I'll be there." I promised.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as I got home I grabbed the phone and dialed Mai's number.  
  
"Hello Mai here."  
  
"Mai, it's Yugi. About tonight, well, something came up."  
  
"What! Yugi, it's my favorite restaurant. Come on Yugi!"  
  
"Mai, it's Kaiba. His cancer's relapsed. Now it's worst than before! I promised to meet him when he talks to his doctor tonight."  
  
"He had cancer?"  
  
"Yea, more than 2 years ago. I was the only one he told."  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure. See you around, say five, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Love you Mai, see you."  
  
"Bye Yugi, love you too." She responded as she hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 11 pm. Yami would be furious, but I didn't care. After we got to the game shop Mai leaned over and hugged me. We sat like that for 10 minutes, when I had finally stopped crying. Seto had told me I didn't need to keep it a secret from Yami, which I was glad. The doctor said Seto only had a 7% chance of survival. He was going to tell Mokuba, and then he and his brother would meet me here at 10 am tomorrow. Usually I look forward to Saturday, but not this time. I shakily leave Mai's car and walk up to the door, unlocked. I wave bye and step inside the game shop to see an extremely angry Yami, Joey, and Tristan glaring at me.  
  
"Yugi, where have you been?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Kaiba's." was my response  
  
"Why are you spending time with that jerk?" Joey asked  
  
"We are your friends, not that bozo!" Tristan agreed. I couldn't take it anymore; I burst into tears and collapsed. I was shaking violently from my sobs and was crying more tears than I thought I had. For all I knew, Kaiba would only be around for 3 more months, and I couldn't take this. He was my, friend, and soon he would probably be...I couldn't finish my thought. ' What am I gonna do?' I thought desperately.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ta-da chapter 1 is done. Now, its 10:30, I'm going to bed! Please R & R, flame and my friends Kristen and Kelly will find and kill you. Goodnight! 


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Returns  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
Note: Um...SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!! It took me a really long time to type this up, way, way too long...sorry. I wish I had a millennium item and a yami...*sigh* or at least a bunch of reviews...all I have is pocket lint...  
  
Roxys Bodyguard: Thanks! See ya @ school!  
  
Kanatasha: I know! Poor Kaiba...  
  
gympwolf: I'm really glad you like it!  
  
Gurl Short As Yugi: Why did I chose Seto? I don't know...Oh, I read your story and reviewed it ^_^  
  
CaRoLyN CsOhJv: Me continued this...by the way, telling me to fall of a cliff is not a good way to get me to update...*cough cough cry cough cough*  
  
Demented Yami: I don't know if he is yet...it is sad.  
  
Queen Ali B: I don't know...I need to figure it out though...did you know that I got that review twice?  
  
Kaiba-fan: I know, my poor Kaiba...  
  
Now, onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yami where dumbstruck by my reaction while Mai rushed to my side, hugged me and rubbed my back. Now that she knew everything, she felt especially bad for me, and the young CEO. Soon I wasn't crying as hard and was able to stand. I saw Yami, Joey, and Tristan's faces filled with confusion and slight anger. Mai's, on the other hand, was filled with compassion and sadness. She was the first to speak. "I'll be here around ten, along with Kaiba and Mokuba. I should go home, if you don't need my help anymore." Here she shot a glare at all three boys, let me tell you, if looks could kill, all three would be six feet under.  
  
"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." I finally replied, a bit shakily.  
  
"If you're sure..." She responded skeptically.  
  
"I am. Night Mai." I assured her as I leaned over and kissed her. She blushed slightly and then left, with another reluctant good bye. When she was gone, I pushed past Yami, Joey and Tristan to get to my room. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard my door open and turned my head. I saw Joey, Tristan and Yami coming into my room. 'Oh great' I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yug, what was that all about?" Joey asked. "Did it have to do with moneybags?"  
  
This got me angry, "My name is Yugi, you will call him Kaiba, and what is bothering me is really none of your business." I responded icily. Then I turned to my yami. "Seto, Mokuba and Mai will be coming tomorrow around ten. If you're here I don't want any cracks at Seto, understand?"  
  
"Yugi, I will insult that basted if I feel like it. Why are you suddenly being such good friends with that loser? And why did you snap at Joey?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Because I have my reasons and the dog was butting into my business and insulting Seto!" I snapped.  
  
"YUGI! SHUT UP YOU SHORT LITTLE BASTERD! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!!" Tristan screamed as he punched me. Joey and Yami looked shocked, and I ran out of my room, to Yami's and out his window. I landed on the roof, where I had gone many times when I was angry or upset. I crept towards my room's window and listened to the bickering inside, as silent tears crawled down my face. I could hear Yami and Joey yelling at Tristan and heard Tristan saying he was sorry. Then I heard thunder, and looked towards the sky. Every now and then I could see distant lightning. The wind began to blow harder and I decided that if I was going to meet everyone tomorrow I should get into my room before I fell off the roof. I climbed to my window and pulled it open. Then, that done, I jumped through it, a skill I had mastered, after all the times I had stayed on the roof. I was slightly amused that none of them had noticed me come in, and even more so when lightning flashed and they saw me standing there. Tristan screamed, Joey jumped and Yami just rolled his eyes. I heard Tristan muttering something, then saw Joey hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"So he can hear you Tristan!"  
  
"Fine, just don't hit me again!  
  
"Today" Yami commented in a bord tone.  
  
"Sorry I snapped at you Yugi." Tristan finally said.  
  
"Um-hum" I nodded, thinking 'Yea, right Tristan. I'll bet'  
  
"Yugi, um, Tristan and I are staying over tonight. Sorry If I made ya upset." Joey commented softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I got all mad at you Joey. It wasn't your fault Seto's ca-" I stopped, realizing I had almost told them.  
  
"Kaiba's what? Canary got lost? Can of soup blew up?" Joey wondered. "Kaiba's ca-"  
  
"Cancer?" Yami asked in a quiet voice, making me stare at him. "Well it fits, doesn't it?"  
  
"Cancer, Kaiba? Man, can you imagine Kaiba bald? What a funny picture!" Tristan chuckled.  
  
"It's not so funny when he might only live three more months." I stated softly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"In three months there is a very real chance that Seto will be dead. Laugh all you want, I sure won't be. Could you please leave?"  
  
"Sure. Come on Tristan." Joey responded as he dragged Tristan out of the room. Yami stared at me a while in shock before he found his voice.  
  
"Abiou, how long..." He began.  
  
"He had it about two and a half years ago. I was the only one he told. He even kept it from Mokuba! Two years ago it went into remission. Recently, he found that it had relapsed. I was with him last time and I'm gonna stick with him again, especially since I am one of the few people with his blood type, O negative. Therefore if he needs blood I can donate to him. It was really bad before when he was in chemo, and now it will probably be worse. At least before it was at the end of the school year, so people like YOU wouldn't tease him. You guys wondered why I was spending so much time with him, it was because I was going with him while he was getting treatment! You guys teased me because I was concerned about him! We could barely keep Mokuba from finding out, and you idiots didn't help things! Now Seto is having to tell Mokuba that he's probably gonna die! You guys might think this is some sort of joke, but it's not Yami! Seto is dieing!! And your coldness towards him and overprotective ness to me made it even harder for him to ask my help! Yami, I, I want your help. I'm so frightened. Will you? I know you'd be helping your rival, but it'd be helping me too. Well Yami? Do you chose your hikari or your dumb rivalry? Well?"  
  
Yami frowned at this, concentrating on what I had just asked. I was crossing my fingers, and was surprised when I heard his answer, "I chose to..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
What? You didn't think I'd tell you did you? I am the Evil Cliffy Queen! Fear me! Do you fear me? Please review. No flames or many people will try and find and kill you. Um...what kind of cancer should Kaiba have? Dose anyone know anything about cancer or chemo therapy? If you do please e- mail me! Thank-you! I wish I had a Millennium Item...  
  
Seto: That is totally irrelevant!  
  
Me: I know...and a yami...  
  
Seto: *shakes head* Please review!  
  
Me: I could also use some weapons...and some reviews...  
  
Yugi: Please review!! Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Returns  
  
rox: Yea! Chapter 3!  
  
Suicune: Good job hikari.  
  
rox: Oh, that's my yami.  
  
Seto: She finally got one.  
  
Raven: rox doesn't own YuGiOh. Now buzz off lawyers or I'll sic Shadow on you.  
  
Shadow: *roars*  
  
Yugi: Can I answer the reviewers?  
  
rox: ^_^ Sure! You can answer all FOUR of them...*mumbles darkly*  
  
Yugi: Okay, to DJ: Thanks for all the wonderful help! I was needed! Thank you sooo much!  
  
To Queen Ali B: HEY RODENT! Thank you for the suggestions and information! *hands dead chipmunk 50 pixie sticks and a picture of a shirtless Yami*  
  
rox: HEY! I WANT ONE!  
  
To Kaiba-fan: Yea, but the cliffy was so she could figure out what to do...  
  
To Demented Yami: Sorry bout the cliffy. Thanks for the weapons!  
  
Suicune: My hikari and I are dedicating the chapter to you 4, because without you, we wouldn't have posted this!  
  
rox: onto chapter 3! Oh, Thanks to DJ for the help! Thank you DJ!  
  
~*~Yugi's POV (still) ~*~  
  
I waited for Yami's answer, praying he would help. I say him get ready to answer, but was shocked by his answer. "I chose not to help Kaiba. It is unfitting for me to help someone that is below me." I felt white-hot rage coursing through me. I could not believe this.  
  
"Yami, get out of my room. Now." I demanded. He opened the door and I saw Joey and Tristan listening to us. By this time I was really getting mad. I can't stand this! I need to get out of here, but it is a 20 min walk to Seto's. Man! I don't care, I can't stay here. So I run. As I leave I see the shocked faces of my friends. I slam the door closed and start out towards Kaiba's mansion.  
  
After 12 min of running I get there. I'm tired and estimate it's about 11:45 pm. I walk to the gate and state my name. It opens and I walk towards the mansion. As I walk towards the door I think 'Yami, you said I was the light and you are the dark. I now wee why you are called darkness for you truly are it.' I finally get there and feel water. Oh joy, now it is raining. I pound on the door, and to my surprise, Seto opens it very quickly. "Yugi? What?" He asks as I step in the room, already wet from the downpour. I followed him into his living room and saw Mokuba crying slightly. He brightened when he saw me and ran over.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing here? Seto told me about his leukemia. What's wrong?" He asked when he say my face, no longer angry but depressed.  
  
I quickly told the Kaiba brothers about everything that had happened. Seto was trembling with rage. He turned to me and quietly asked "Can we talk about this tomorrow? We all should be getting some sleep." I quickly agreed and went to my room. Seto had given it to me when I had helped him 2 years ago. I fell on the bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up with a groan. I glanced at the clock next to me and noticed it was 9:30. 9:30? I need to call Mai! I grabbed the phone and dial her number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mai, its Yugi."  
  
"Oh, what's up?"  
  
"I'm at Seto's. We're gonna meet here."  
  
"Okay. See you soon!"  
  
I hung up and walked downstairs. Seto and Mokuba were there, Seto looking rather pale. "I called Mai, she'll be coming soon." I told them  
  
Seto turned to Mokuba "Go wait for her, Okay?" Mokuba nodded and as soon as Mokuba left the room he turned to me. "Thank-you Yugi, for all your help. I am really lucky to have a friend like you. There is something I need to tell you though." He looked depressed and let out a sigh. "Yugi, if I don't make it, Mokuba will be sent back to the orphanage. I will NOT let them take him away." Seto banged the table with his fist anger flashing across his face. "Yugi, there is only one other person besides my brother that I trust on this entire planet. That person is you. Please, could you do us a favor?"  
  
I look at him stunned. Then I realize he's waiting for my answer. I nod, as my mouth wont work properly.  
  
"Could you convince your grandfather to become Mokuba's legal guardian?"  
  
Okay, forget stunned. I don't believe what I just heard I stare at him and I'm sure my face is showing this shock.  
  
"Let me explain. We have no living relatives. I trust you and your grandfather to take care of him. Please, can you convince your grandfather?"  
  
Overload! Okay let me think. . . Okay. I have made my decision. Now I just have to tell him. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
rox: Done! Cliffy.  
  
Yugi: Yami! You're so mean!  
  
Yami: Abiou, I would never do that!  
  
Raven: *rolls eyes* Right.  
  
Suicune: *shakes head* please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Returns  
  
By: rox  
  
Sorry for the wait peoples! ^-^ Lots of junk recently...  
  
DJ: THANKS FOR THE HELP ON THE CHAPTER!!!!!! Glad you liked it! ^________^  
  
Shadow Realm Goddess: Yes Yami, why would you want to do that? I might kill you... anyways, thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
Seto-Kaiba's-fan: True, Seto is NOT below Yami. Glad you liked the chapter! ^-^  
  
Queen Ali B: Too bad he didn't...would have made YGO much better. I would be one of the million after his blood if he dared to hurt Yugi...unless I wrote it of course. Suicune says hi. Tucson says he wants a restraining order on you. I say here's some more pixie stixs because I LOVE to torture Yami! ^-^  
  
K.C. Whitestar: Yup, a cliffy! Glad you liked!  
  
Forbidden Shadows: Yes, very sad. See the pool below for Seto live/die info. Sorry bout your great grandma. Sorry for the wait! ^-^  
  
Dragon: Yes, bald Kaiba funny! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Well, that's done! ^_^ Now, onto the chapter!  
  
./#$#\.Chapter 4./#$#\.  
  
~STILL Yugi's POV (I thin the whole story's gonna be in Yugi's POV...)~  
  
"Sure Seto, if it comes to that. I'll talk to Grandpa later and convince him somehow." I saw him smile slightly.  
  
"Thanks Yugi. That means so much to me. I know I can trust in you." Our chat ended when the door opened to reveal Mokuba and Mai. Mai came over to us right away, quickly followed by Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Yugi! What are two talking about hmm?" Seto rolled his eyes and explained everything to Mai and Mokuba. Mokuba was saddened at this.  
  
"I don't want you to die big brother!" He shouted suddenly, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Heh, don't worry Mokuba, Seto is WAY too stubborn to give up. Plus I think he has some plans for world domination or something he needs to complete." I smirked as I looked at him. Seto glared at me in a VERY scary way, causing Mokuba and Mai to crack up as I backed away from the scary CEO. We began talking about various things, pointedly avoiding Yami or my other friends, Kaiba's cancer and Mai's hair. Well, Seto Mokuba and myself avoided that topic. Strangely that is what the conversation kept getting back to. Seto also talked about the release of his NEW (and improved) virtual game, which, Mokuba was please to announce, he wasn't a girl in.  
  
"I still need someone for the queen..." Seto said, looking at us for suggestions. Mai whispered something in my ear and I cracked up. Seto and Mokuba looked at us with very confused expressions.  
  
"Joey." I manages to say before I broke down again. Seto and Mokuba cracked up at the thought of Joey in drag. "And Tristan can be his husband!" We all cracked up again. "Are we in it?" I asked. Seto nodded and smirked. I REALLY don't like that look.  
  
"Yea. I won't tell you what part you have in it though!" I can almost imagine him laughing like Bowser after that. Damn, that smirk is scary sometimes.  
  
"Bully!" Mai shouted, trying to hit Seto with a book, which he caught. It was starting to get late, I could tell by the sunset. I had to get home soon. Damn.  
  
"Yugi, I think you should probably get home, you have a lot to talk to with your grandfather. Thank-you for everything you have done Yugi. You have offered your support and friendship through this whole time. I guess we'll talk tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure Seto! I guess it would be wise for me and Mai to head home. See ya!"  
  
As we left Mai asked why I had been at Kaiba's instead of at home. I told her and could almost see plans to kill Joey, Yami and Tristan, mainly Yami, forming in her head. "Those idiots, UGH! I WANT TO KILL THEM!" She shouted, earning us some strange looks. She looked down at me and smiled. "Yugi, you are so compassionate and caring, not to mention loyal, true and smart! I'm really glad that Seto has a friend like you in a time like this. Just like I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Well, I was blushing like mad at that, and my blush intensified as she kissed me. After a couple of hours, okay, more like a minuet or three, we broke apart.  
  
By the time we got to the game shop it was dark. I REALLY hoped Yami was asleep, but that would be nothing short of a miracle this early. I have so much to discuss with grandpa. Oh, we're here. I should REALLY start paying attention to things more often.  
  
I opened the door, allowing Mai to go in first. Always do that incase someone sets up traps in your house. Um, I mean...never mind, ignore that last thought. My yami is rubbing off on me. Sigh.  
  
Joy, it's him. Yami. The person I least wanted to see. A mime. Man, I am REALLY sleep deprived. Ignore the mine crack. Actually it was Yami. Joy. And Joey and Tristan. Wonder where grandpa is.  
  
"So, where have you too been?" Yami demanded. He looks really bad. This does not bode well...  
  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
  
'k peoples, we got a poll! Do ya want Seto to live or die?  
  
Sorry for the wait! Oh, guess what?  
  
Raven: I'm going out on a limb here, but could it be your birthday?  
  
rox: Yup! I'm a year older! And still can't drive. Damn. Oh well...  
  
Suicune: Please review and make my hikari happy. Or she might do something stupid like change the fic so Yami kills Seto and Yugi becomes Marik's slave.  
  
rox: GOOD IDEA! *looks at new word document* *evil grin*  
  
Kurama: ^^; anyways, please review! ROX! DON'T CHANGE THE FIC! No flames. 


End file.
